1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas, and more particularly, to an inversely foldable automatic umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding the present arts, a known inversely foldable umbrella comprises a main shaft, an operating sleeve, a first canopy, a second canopy, and a skeleton. When the operating sleeve is at an opening position, plural first foldable rods and second foldable rods are moved, such that the skeleton expands toward the bottom end of the main shaft, whereby the first and second canopies expand. When the operating sleeve is at a folding position, the skeleton is folded toward the top end of the main shaft, such that the first and second canopies are folded upward. As a result, the second canopy which is wet is folded in the first canopy, preventing the raindrop attached to the second canopy from dropping.
Further, for meeting different market demands, manufactures improve the aforementioned inversely foldable umbrella into an inversely foldable automatic umbrella, additionally comprising a connecting sleeve, a compression spring, and plural connecting rods. The connecting sleeve is mounted around the main shaft and disposed between the top end of the main shaft and the operating sleeve. One end of each first foldable rod which is originally pivotally disposed on the operating sleeve is improved to be pivotally disposed on the connecting sleeve. Two ends of the compression spring contacts the connecting sleeve and the operating sleeve, respectively. One end of each connecting rod is pivotally disposed on the operating sleeve, with the other end of the connecting rod pivotally disposed on the skeleton. When the operating sleeve is not fixed at the folding position, the compression spring pushes the connecting sleeve by use of the resilient force, thereby triggering the operating sleeve to slide from the folding position to the opening position, expanding the first and second canopies.
However, regarding the inversely foldable automatic umbrella above, the operating sleeve is connected to each first foldable rod through each corresponding connecting rod, and the junction of each connecting rod pivotally connected to the corresponding first foldable rod is invariable. When the umbrella is being folded, the operating sleeve slides from the opening position to the folding position, the skeleton is folded toward the top end of the main shaft, such that each of the first foldable rods is unable to completely adhere to the main shaft. As a result, the whole volume of the folded umbrella is relatively large; also, the skeleton is easy to be broken during the folding operation.